


La chica secreta

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Stay away from them, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Uzumaki are CRAZY, then Welcome to the madness, unless you're crazy too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: Para descubrir que hay detrás de la desaparición de su hermano gemelo, Kushina Uzumaki se infiltra en su escuela, el prestigioso Instituto Konoha. Solo hay un pequeño detalle con el que no contó: ¡Konoha es una escuela para chicos!





	La chica secreta

_“Debería llamarlos, todavía tengo tiempo”_ Pensaba un chico con un curioso cabello rojo mientras esperaba que llegara su tren.

Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si estaba haciendo lo correcto al ocultárselo a su familia todo ese tiempo, quizás si se los hubiera dicho desde el principio lo habrían entendido y respetado su decisión. Quizás.

 _“¡Idiota, no es el momento para pensar en eso!”_ Se reprendió mentalmente. Debería concentrarse en lo que estaba por venir, después ya tendría tiempo de sobra para explicarles una vez que terminara. Y también para recibir la paliza obligatoria que sin duda le daría su querida hermanita.

En su celular miró la última foto que les habían hecho juntos, hace casi tres meses. El parecido era increíble. Tenían el mismo color cabello y casi el mismo largo, los mismos ojos, la misma altura y complexión. Su hermana seguía tan plana como una tabla, cosa que no perdía ocasión de recordarle. Sin embargo él era un poco más tranquilo que su hermana (aunque no mucho) y concurrían a secundarias diferentes. De hecho, casi ninguno de sus amigos sabía que tenía una gemela loca que iba a otra escuela. Había unos cuantos que parecían desesperados por ver a una chica (aunque pareciera más un hombre con mal genio), encabezados por Inoicho Yamanaka. Tal vez debió presentársela a Minato, él tenía a tantas chicas pelándose por llamar su atención sin lograrlo que seguramente ni siquiera le prestaría atención a Kitsu-chan*, y viceversa. Tal vez y hasta pensara que se trataba de un chico, a veces el rubio podía ser algo despistado y cuando quería su gemela era un excelente “actor”.

Recibió un mensaje justo cuando el tren llegó a la estación. Era de su amigo Shinta preguntándole si todo estaba bien. Él había sido el único al que le había contado sus planes, después de hacerle prometer que no diría nada a nadie. Esperaba que para cuando le sacaran la verdad, sus parientes ya se hubieran calmado un poco y pudieran tomarse con calma la noticia.

Lo que más le preocupaba era como iba a reaccionar su hermana gemela, a pesar de ser la menor siempre fue muy sobre protectora y se metía en muchos problemas gracias a su  imaginación tan activa (algo muy útil si pensaba dedicarse a hacer películas, o al menos eso decía ella). Ambas cosas combinadas solo podían provocar una catástrofe de escalas monstruosas.

Mientas el tren avanzaba por las vías un solo pensamiento rondaba por la mente de Kaseiyo Uzumaki de 14 años.

_“Por favor Kushina, no hagas ninguna estupidez mientras no estoy”._

 


End file.
